


The Punch Accident

by Takenatmidnight



Series: Monster High Minis [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Birthday Party, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Draculaura messes up her dress at a party, and Clawdeen is there to help her out. And pine for her.
Relationships: Draculaura & Clawdeen Wolf
Series: Monster High Minis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Punch Accident

Clawdeen pushed and weaved her way past partying monsters, many of which she recognized. She would say hi, but she was currently trying to wrangle a lost pink vampire. She had been out of Clawdeen’s sight for a while, and who knows what the ghoul could have gotten up to in that time. She also happened to be her ride back. Normally she would go with her brother Clawd, but his ankle injury in casketball meant he had to stay home. He was probably still sulking in bed watching Dead Perfect videos.  
As she took a detour through a lavish foyer, Clawdeen spotted Spectra - the host and birthday girl of the party - in the corner, floating a foot off the floor. There were a couple monsters idling about in the same space, but Spectra’s attention seemed to be turned to Porter Geiss, who was wrapped around her arm like a dog on a leash. He was in the middle of telling her something when Clawdeen interrupted.  
“Hey, Spectra.”  
Spectra looked up abruptly, and even though her skin was a ghostly white, Clawdeen could see a spread of purplish-blue blush across her cheeks. “Oh! Hey, Clawdeen! Enjoying the party?”  
“You know I am, ghoul. Is there any chance you’ve seen Draculaura around? I seem to have lost her.”  
“Umm…” Spectra lost herself in thought for a moment. Porter squirmed like he didn’t really know what to do with himself. “I’m pretty sure I saw her near the punch bowl.”  
“Got it,” Clawdeen said, “..Where exactly would that be?”  
“In the main lobby, near the entrance.”  
“Alright, thanks.”  
Spectra didn’t reply, instead getting distracted by her boyfriend again. He mumbled something close to her ear, and as Clawdeen was walking away she burst into a fit of giggles. Clawdeen just rolled her eyes. She didn’t know much about that Porter boy other than that Headmistress Bloodgood didn’t take kindly to his graffiting the lockers, even if it did fade away after a while. Spectra would go into her office and argue that he was ‘just expressing his artistic talent’. His ‘artistic talent’ was usually shown in the form of spray-painting OBEY across four student’s lockers. Still, they were two design-loving souls, so Clawdeen was slow to judge.  
The house was a similar style to Draculaura’s, with wide rooms and a confusing layout, but it wasn’t hard to find the main room. Clawdeen just followed the sound of blaring music. The light became bluer and bluer as she approached, until she stepped through the doorway and a wave of sapphire LEDs washed over her. Monsters of all kinds ranged from simply swaying with a cup of punch in their hand to full-on breakdancing (Badly). Two cloth-covered tables were pushed against the right wall. Platters of food lay spread out on them, and party-goers that either didn’t like dancing or were too afraid of Heath Burns attempting to breakdance idled around the punch bowl. Among them she spotted Draculaura seemingly talking to nobody.  
Clawdeen made her way over and put a hand on Draculaura’s shoulder. The other ghoul looked up at her, eyes slightly glazed over. “Heyyy Clawdeen! How’s it fangin’?”  
She giggled at her own greeting, the glass of punch in her hand swirling dangerously. There was no alcohol at this party, but the late-night party scene and some punch were enough to get Draculaura hopped up on nothing.  
“Lala, honey, who are you talking to?”  
“Invisibilly!” Draculaura pointed to the air next to her. Clawdeen frowned, looking around the room, and spotted Invisibilly leaning against a wall on the other side. She sighed. “Lala, I’m pretty sure Invisibilly isn’t here anymore.”  
Draculaura, as a test, waved a hand in the space he should have been standing. Clawdeen winced as the punch just barely skimmed over the rim, splashing a couple drops on the floor. Draculaura didn’t seem very upset by the fact she had been talking to empty air for the last few minutes.  
“Heyyy, Clawdeen,” She slurred, smiling, “Do you want some punch?”  
“I would, but first you have to try not to spill yours,” Clawdeen replied, eyes locked on the glass cup.  
That was the first time Draculaura noticed she was holding it at an alarming angle. She jerked her hand back upright, and in her stupor, the punch flew out of the opposite side and splashed down her torso.  
“Oh, ghoul,” Clawdeen groaned. Draculaura looked shocked for a moment, then giggled again.  
Clawdeen grabbed the cup out of Draculaura’s hand and set it on the table. Then she grabbed the ghoul’s hand and tugged her along, leading her out of the room. On the way out she waved a quick hello to Holt Hyde and Elle Eedee, who were co-manning the DJ booth. Holt snapped a finger gun in her direction, and Elle waved back cheerfully. It was good they were getting along for now. Last time Clawdeen saw them, they were arguing over playing Gangnam Style or Crab Rave. Regular party music had won by popular vote of everybody else.  
Clawdeen was pretty sure she had seen a bathroom someplace on the first floor, tucked somewhere in a hallway. She tugged Draculaura along behind her, who grinned and waved to everyone they passed.  
“Where are we going?” She inquired in her squeaky voice.  
“To clean you up.”  
Clawdeen peered into a horizontal hallway. Three identical oak doors peered back at her, one on the right and two on the left. Clawdeen left Draculaura in the doorway for a second to play a guessing game. Door on the right - nope, guest bedroom. Clawdeen didn’t know how many guest bedrooms one house could have. She had already walked into two that night. First door on the left - ding ding ding, downstairs bathroom. She turned her attention back to Draculaura, who was marveling at how jangly her bracelets were, and pulled her in, shutting the door behind them.  
The dim lamp hung on the wall didn’t do much to illuminate the room. Shadow crept up from the crevices and corners. Draculaura stood in front of the barren marble counter while Clawdeen yanked the towel off its metal bar. When she turned back around Draculaura had hopped up on the counter.  
“You gotta stop ruining your dresses, Lala,” Clawdeen muttered as she dabbed the towel against Draculaura’s white bodice, “You’re gonna give me a fashion heart attack.”  
“Sorry. I’m just so clumsy,” Draculaura giggled.  
“Being clumsy is Frankie’s thing.”  
Draculaura laughed at that, tilting forward haphazardly, and Clawdeen caught her by the shoulders. Draculaura looked up at her friend with a fangy smile plastered across her face. Her shoulders had gotten warmer through the evening, but still retained an undead coolness. Her hair was tousled (granted, it had been since they got there), her clothes were stained, and yet she retained her happy, bubbly demeanor in any situation. Clawdeen’s heart skipped a beat, and she quickly let go of her shoulders. A slightly darker shade of pink than her normal skin color was brushed across Draculaura’s face from the punch, and Clawdeen could already feel blush rising in her cheeks as well. She tried to distract herself by dabbing against Draculaura’s dress a bit harder.  
Clawdeen made the mistake of looking up for a split second. Draculaura caught her eye. She was still smiling, though not as wide as before, and there was a bright glint in her eyes even in the dim light of the bathroom. Clawdeen’s blush got stronger and her face got warmer. She looked back down.  
At this point there wasn’t much more she could do for the dress except a good spin cycle, but she still clenched the towel. She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to go out to the party, with noise and lights and monsters crowded everywhere, when she could stay in the quiet room with her best friend. There was something about the muffled music seeping through the closed door and the tantalizing proximity of the two ghouls that made Clawdeen’s skin itch with a feeling she couldn’t really describe. Clawdeen resisted scratching that itch.  
“Done,” she sighed, finally setting the towel on the counter.  
“Fangs, Clawdeen,” Draculaura said, sliding off the counter and stumbling a bit.  
“My pleasure.”  
Draculaura grabbed Clawdeen’s arm with a cool hand, and her heart skipped another beat. “I mean it. You’re the best, ghoulfriend.”  
Clawdeen smiled, a prick of sadness hidden inside. “No problem.”  
Draculaura beamed. Clawdeen pulled the door open, and the other ghoul pranced out the door a little shakily to return to the party. Clawdeen followed, but hung back a bit. She absentmindedly ran a hand over the spot Draculaura touched her. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled it back quickly. No hoping for something you can’t have, she told herself, and picked up the pace, following her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another Draculaura x Clawdeen fic! This one is a follow-up to my last fic, but I'm thinking of making it a part of a special string of Monster High mini-stories for October. We'll see how that goes.
> 
> Yes I know the title isn't creative in the slightest but it's like 12 P.M. and I can't be bothered to think of a better one
> 
> Also sorry Clawd I like ur character but ur sister is hotter so now you have an injury for plot reasons xoxo


End file.
